Falcon's Shore
by I just like comedy
Summary: Falcon is a werewolf searching for people of his past as he makes his way over the Canadian Border and into the small town of Mercy Falls. Just to start over for the summer. He finds when dreaming he can shift at will. Can he keep his paws on the ground?
1. Summary

**This is a new story I decided to start for my dedication to the Shiver Trilogy. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falcon's Shore-<strong>

**Summary:  
><strong>This story is about a Group of Werewolves, (And humans), that live together in a surprisingly peaceful town near an unknown ocean shore. The shore belongs to a young werewolf named Falcon and every summer he travels there alone from his home town in the north. Near the northern lights, he hunts and runs for days on end. He will never stop because he is searching for someone he had lost a long time ago. This story will tell about his journey to the South and his finding who or what he's looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arrra<strong>


	2. Character Biographies

**Character Biography/ies**

**Falcon**- Seventeen- This man is a timid singer who is usually very sensitive but hides it. He has an abusive and tragic past, and denies all help. He hopes to have a new beginning every summer when he travels down to Mercy Falls.- As a human he rides a motorcycle or his new Crossfire. He hopes to find someone in Mercy Falls, so he keeps himself guarded from everyone; which is another reason why he lives in Toronto, Canada.

He has fine black hair with deep golden and brown highlights. His hair is always wet-looking, so it does have a spiked effect over his eyes. His eyes are a striking grey-green color. The green has a lightning effect since the grey has a cloudy effect all around and on the pupil.

He is six foot five and has a light tan. He gets darker throughout his summer days in the beaches and forests of Mercy Falls.


	3. A New World

**For this chapter I think everyone**** should turn the settings on this to dark. ****This story will have gore in it, so, viewer discretion is advised. ****I do not own any characters' from the Wolves of Mercy Falls Trilogy. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New World<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh God. Where am I? <em>

All of my senses are distorted, fuzzy, and indistinct. I groan in pain as I spit out a tooth; luckily not a very valuable incisor. While I spit I blink in frustration as I recognize that the sunlight coming from above is overpowering. As my senses slowly realize that all of my muscles are shredded and infected from multiple transformations, I finally yowl in pure pain. As I gasp for breath, I feel myself tense in the face and bite back a yowl of torture and misery.

_Whoever my adversary is, I will not let them prevail in this battle. I will not give in._

After my yowls I grasp that I am lying on my abdomen; both arms are fixed in shackles twisting in the opposite directions over my back; left to right and right to left. My feet are chained as well, but are locked in manacles that have a weighty and extensive succession coming up from the ends. They lead up to an intricate looking circle that is lost inside the darks of a tree behind me.

Pausing I close my eyes and let my more, Supernatural, senses take over. As I reach into the tree I see a network of Pullies, Clockworks, and Nuts or Bolts.

_Nothing I couldn't have come up with myself._

I snort and flinch as my senses vision becomes spiked and I have to pull out. I have to assume now, that inside that tree there is an automatic control of which, it decides to drag me back to the tree; my arms would then become ripped away from body. That would only become realized if it were going fast enough.

_Dear God, don't let this trap take my life. I have to make it to Mercy Falls._

After my short prayer, I close my eyes again and think of some tests that will get the machine to explode and my captor to come out. Thinking of one, my eyes snap open and I struggle to get into a sitting position. In the end I look like a frog. I had struggled to pull my knees up to my chest and was soon disappointed in what I find.

As I contract, the chains on my legs' pulls and my arms are stretched with such wildness and momentum, I whimper as I feel my biceps rip under my flesh.

_Great, now I have internal bleeding to become troubled over as well._

* * *

><p>I see there is no pleasing end in this pulley system and grunt in dissatisfaction. I decide to hum a little to myself as a means of pass-time. In a matter of moments after I begin I feel a sharp pang around where my right liver is and start to feel my eyes droop.<p>

_A narcotic… Crap. Whoever I'm up against truly wants me in subconscious for their experiments. I anticipate they arouse me for the after effect at least…_

I try and fight the drug but fail miserably. I growl softly and close my eyes. I feel everything around me with a simple inhale through my nostrils. I reach out my senses again and just as I reach outside of the forest the sedative had finally caught up to me; as the drug worked It's way through my body I huffed agitatedly, then begin to relax all of my muscles.

I decided that for this one time, I would have the sense of letting the warmth of the subconscious state of mind, overwhelm me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Realm<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>As I entered into a peaceful sleep I was startled as I entered a dark and mist-filled forest. I growled loudly and deep-throated. I stood still for a moment and sniffed the air. I blinked in suprise when I got the scent of a sweet smelling perfume. It had the scent of a rare flower, so I couldn't place a name to it. I was suspicious and swapped pelts at an abnormally quick speed.<strong>_

_**Shifting too quickly, I coughed up about a pint of blood. I had guessed that it had made up for the insane amount of agony I would have been forced to go through instead. As I stumbled to my paws I noticed that everything was drenched in a deep black and purple spiked essence.**_

_Damn, I feel like I'm in Zelda, Twilight Princess Edition, of course._

_**I had always thought that in a dream there was going to only be the sound of an soft, sweet, voice telling me one thing as I lifted my nose to the sky. **_

_Run...Run...Run...Run...Ru...n...run..._

**_As I listened I heard a loud howl. It was a cross of an White Wolf and an Purebred Mastiff. _**

_Ah crap. Looks like hell is breaking loose tonight._

_**As I listened to the voice, I took it's advice and as I ran I felt that there was also something more in her words... At the pit of my stomach that I had never experienced before... Hopefully, one that I will never have to...**_

**_Desperation..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I woke up into my own dream, yet again. And now that I did, the same thing kept happening.<em>**

**_Over,_**

**_and over,_**

**_and over again._**

**_I prayed throughout it all that the sedative would finally, wear off._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I will now introduce something new to my story.<em>**

**_New Theme: Extra's_**

**- From Section Six:  
><strong>**My Wolf's Pelt: Flint black pelt with a few golden streaks in my tail, mane, face, and every tip of flipped fur overall. My paws are a delicate snowy white and as well as my muzzle a flecks like snow along my torso. My eyes are the same as my own in human form. My face is also just as shadowed.**

**- From Section Seven:  
>Extra's are at the end of every Chapter, Part, Section, Etc. I will put up lots of information as requested from fans of this FanFiction.<strong>

**Well, that's the end of Chapter One. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that I have a few reviews for this story. If I do not, that is fine as well. I wish to continue this story; until next time.**

**_~Arrra_**


End file.
